HSM Fan Fic Parody
by FrankieG
Summary: A parody that makes fun of most of the High School Musical fan fics. Rated teen for language and some sexual content. Oneshot. Very funny! [[Chapter 2 is up!]]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

This is a parody that makes fun of HSM fan fictions in general. Credits go to me and my friend (ZmaN277).

(Some specific fics may be referenced, please do not be offended, we are just playing and enjoy reading all of them)

Warning: This fan fic is rated Mature for its language and sexual content. If you are offended by this type of stuff, please don't read on.

Hope you like it...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Wildcats won the championship everyone went to the after-party at Zeke's house. The gang was all there and the party was just starting to heat up. Tory sees Gabriella looking away.

Troy: Hey gabs!

Troy: Gabby!

Troy: …G?

Gabriella: My name is Gabriella! Have I ever been called anything else in the movie?

Troy: Oh well, It's the start of something new… smiles

Gabriella: …that was so lame.

Troy: Damn, I thought you'd think it was cute.

Gabriella: Not really…

Troy: Oh, whispers to himself Come on get'cha head in the game…

Gabriella: I heard that.

Troy: Crap.

Troy: Oh look there's Chad and Taylor.

Taylor: Hey guys!

Chad: Hey.

Gabriella: What have you guys been doing?

Chad: Dancing … omg troy she was grinding me so hard I was just thinking like "oh baby lets do it now,"but she wont because she wants to make it "special" or something.

Troy: That sucks man…

Taylor: Um, I'm standing right here.

Chad: Oh…Wanna make out and pretend it never happened?

Taylor: Works for me.

Chad and Taylor begin making out furiously

Troy: Hey gabb-… Gabriella wanna dance.

Gabriella: Hm, alri-.

Zeke: to everyone Welcome to my party everyone, WHAT TEAM?

Ryan: Crazy Cats?

Sharpay: Wild Cats you idiot.

Zeke: I bought a karaoke machine and we all decided Troy and Gabz-

Gabriella: Gabriella!

Zeke: -Gabriella… Should sing "Start of Something New!"

cheers from everyone

Troy & Gabriella: WTF!

Gabriella: I fucking hate that song. We sing it in every fan fic.

Troy: At least 3 times.

Zeke: "Breaking Free?"

Troy: How about I break your neck.

Zeke: Okay Okay, whatever, I have pie in the oven anyway. runs off stage

Mr. Bolton: Everybody freeze!

Troy: Dad?

Mr. Bolton: Troy! Why aren't you practicing basketball?

Troy: We won the championship an hour ago…

Mr. Bolton: Is that an excuse? Champions don't make excuses.

Troy: I hate you dad, why do you try to ruin my life?

Mr. Bolton: Eh, I dunno. I just have a fetish for basketball. And when you guys get all sweaty in those outfits-

Troy: Dad stop!

Mr. Bolton: Fine whatever, … you guys got any booze?

Troy: No… you said I shouldn't until-

Mr. Bolton: Eh you kids suck. Im outtie…

Chad: What did you say?

Mr. Bolton: Outtie…

Troy & Chad: Never again…

Mr. Bolton: I'm just trying to fit in.

Troy: Dad leave, no one likes you.

Mr. Bolton: Fine, I'm gonna go to Darbus's place, you know what to tell your mother…

Troy: Yeah I got it, flat tire.

Mr. Bolton: Good boy.

Taylor and Chad break apart

Taylor walks 5 feet and decides she needs to make out passionately with Chad again.

Gabriella: So you wanna go outside Troy?

Troy: Sure.

Gabriella and troy lay on the grass looking up at the sky.

Gabriella: So… you know next year we'll be going our separate ways.

Troy: Thank god…

Gabriella: WHAT!

Troy: Oh shit that wasn't in italics?

Gabriella: No…

Troy: Oh well in that case, I was just kidding.

Gabriella: I don't think you were…

Troy: Not as beautiful as you.

Gabriella: What?

Troy: The stars… they're not as beautiful as you.

Gabriella: That's not what I said.

Troy: Oh come on, that line has been gold in every other fan fic.

Gabriella: It's 6 o'clock…

Troy: Oh, well you can kinda see them. See right there that's-

Gabriella: an airplane…

Troy: Fine, I'm going inside.

Gabriella: Fine.

HsmhsmhsmhshsmOMGILOVETROYANDGABomgomgogTROYELLAomgomgomgTROYPAYSLASH

Chad: Hey Taylor lets go in here. points at bedroom door Maybe we can interrupt more people making out like we always do.

Taylor: Okay, you got condoms?

Chad: I come with my own background condoms.

Taylor: …What?

Chad: Uh, yeah I got'em

opens door

They see Kelsi and Jason are making our furiously (what else is new) on the bed.

Chad: What the hell? Jason, all you did was take off her hat and help her make a basket, which, how it went in I still don't understand considering you're shooting percentage is 0.02, and now you guys think you can make out furiously just like me and Taylor?

Kelsi & Jason: Pretty much. continue making out

Taylor: No see it's more like this. begins making out curiously with Chad

Jason: No, no, no, like this…makes out with Kelsi

All four of them get on the bed and Chad takes off his shirt.

Troy and Gabriella come up behind them.

Troy: Wow…

Gabriella slams the door.

Gabriella: Oh Troy, speaking of drunken dirty sex, I'm um, pregnant.

Troy: Are you kidding? This is what, number 43?

Gabriella: Should I keep it?

Troy: You always keep it, can you just abort this one please? I'm tired of rubbing your back 30 times a day while you throw up and then saying how beautiful you are when you're as fat as a whale.

Gabriella: True, true.

Troy: I love you.

Gabriella: O rly?

Troy: Ya rly.

Troy: You wanna just make out already?

Gabriella: Yeah what the hell.

They begin making out passionately

hsmshsmshssmshssmhssmhsmshssmshstxgtxtxtttdtdtddOMOGMTROYLOLOMGGABLOLfhdjkgfhsgjf

It's 5 hours later and the party is dying down.

Troy: Here let's go guys, I'll drive everyone home.

The "gang": Okay.

Troy begins driving and then swerves off the road.

Troy: Oh god we're going into a river!

Troy starts to unbuckle Taylor's seatbelt.

Taylor: WTF Troy hit the breaks!

Troy: Oh, shit.

The car slides into the river at full speed and tips over.

Troy, Chad, Sharpay, and Gabriella die screaming.

Taylor: OMGOMGOMG

Kelsi & Ryan: Wow…

Taylor: runs away crying

Kelsi: Watch out!

Taylor runs off a cliff and dies.

Kelsi: NOOO! Sobs she was my best friend!

Ryan: puts his arm around her Don't worry, no she wasn't. In fact, she told me yesterday how much she hated you and hoped you died.

Kelsi: Aww Ryan! begins making out furiously with him

Ryan breaks apart from their kiss.

Ryan: Ew, get off of me! Haven't you realized that I'm gay yet? I mean come on, in all these fan fics I'm always the one who's alone, don't you get the picture?

After hearing this news and being rejected by the one person she has left, Kelsi joins Taylor at the bottom of the cliff.

Ryan: Wow… Um, WHAT TEAM? Oh, oops…

Hoped you liked it! If it gets any positive reviews, We might make a sequel. Later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.

This is a parody that makes fun of HSM fan fictions in general. Credits go to me and my friend (ZmaN277).

(Some specific fics may be referenced, please do not be offended, we are just playing and enjoy reading all of them)

This just in. This will be one of two chapters that will end this fic. The first chapter was just a little story we came up with, now we're making a two chapter story to joke about everything else we can think of. As you may or may not realize, when we finish with the next chapter, there will be virtually nothing left to write about, so this fic will be ended and we may start working on our next one, a serious one. We have a great idea and it should be really interesting. But forget about that for now, read and enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's now graduation day at East High. Best friends are going their separate ways and it is very emotional here at East High.

Gabriella: You're leaving me?

Troy: Oh, is that why you're crying?

Gabriella: I can't believe you Troy!

Troy: Don't worry. (singing) This could be the start of something new…

Gabriella: (sobbing) Troy! We're never going to see each other ever again!

Taylor: No, you will, what kind of fan fic isn't a TxG?

Chad: Shut up, you think you know everything.

Taylor: I do, and I know that we're going to make out right now.

(Taylor and Chad start making out… passionately and furiously. Gabriella and Troy walk away.)

Gabriella: Troy, why aren't you going to the same college as me? Don't you love me?

Troy: Er, um, yeah, I do, really. But I can't because my grades suck.

Gabriella: But you could get a full basketball scholarship to any college you want to!

Troy: I need to go to a college with a good basketball program, I'm sorry.

Gabriella: No you're not.

Troy: I know.

Mr. Bolton: Troy! You got your diploma already so come practice basketball! You need to work on your, um, intentional fouls!

Troy: (whispered to Mr. Bolton) Nice timing dad.

Gabriella: Um, I heard that…

Troy: And you looked like one too.

Gabriella: What?

Troy: Well, it worked in the movie…

Mr. Bolton: Troy! Come on or I'll beat you!

Gabriella: So, I guess this is goodbye.

Troy: Yeah… see ya. (runs off.)

Gabriella: Troy? Troy! Come back to me Troy!

Zeke: Want some cookies?

HSMHSMHSMomgzlolWILLtroyANDgabGETbackTOGETHERLOL!HSMHSMHSMTGTGCTCTCTZ

3 years later…

Taylor: Gabriella, you can't mope around in our dorm all day. It's been three years, are you still upset about Troy leaving you?

Gabriella: Yes… and he hasn't even called or written.

Taylor: Of course not, you have to wait till you see him by chance, then you'll slowly get back together.

(Taylor's cell phone starts ringing, she picks it up)

Taylor: Hello? Hey Kelsi! Sure! Wow, that's a great idea. Okay, tomorrow at 8:00, bye!

Taylor: (to Gabriella) Kelsi and Jason are having a party and she's inviting the whole gang from high school!

Gabriella: OMGOMGLOL I have a chance to meet up with Troy again!

Taylor: Duh… sometimes you're so stupid that you make me want to make out with Chad passionately.

OMGOMGLOLPARTYTIMEHSMHSMHSMXOXOXOTROYANDGABZ4EVEROXOXOXOXOXOX

Troy is sitting in his house. He was still wearing his Duke jersey from the game 2 hours ago. He was the starting point guard and was living the good life. He had a huge house and all the girls wanted to be with him, and the guys wanted to be him. Just then the phone rang.

Troy: Hello?

Jason: Hey Troy, it's Jason.

Troy: Oh hi, what's up?

Jason: Well tomorrow me and Kelsi are holding a party with the gang from high school, you going to be there?

Troy: Pff, no. Sounds stupid.

Jason: Come on Troy, I heard Gabriella is gonna be there, and she really misses you.

Troy: Am I supposed to be all shocked and change my mind now?

Jason: Well, yeah.

Troy: Too bad, I'm not going. Oh, and tell Gabriella "just like kindergarten."

Jason: Okay...why?

Troy: I don't know, I think it means something. Bye. (hangs up)

(Troy lies back on the bed. Just then there is a flash of light and smoke fills the room. He sees a blurry image of a keyboard floating in front of him.)

: Troy, sit down.

Troy: WTF what is this?

Troyella God: I am the Troyella god.

Troy: Who?

Troyella God: You know the god of all troyellas? TxG man? Mr. TG? T+G?

Troy: …

Troyella God: Ugh…. Ohhhh now I know you.

Troyella God: Yes well I have many identities. Anyway, you have to go to the party.

Troy: Why?

Troyella God: Because, that's just the way troyellas work, you find each other after missing each other for years and-

Troy: But I don't miss her.

Troyella God: (quickly) Shut up. As I was saying, you miss each other and then you get back together, love each other have hot passionate sex and get married, have kids and live happily ever after.

Troyella God: Oh, and sometimes your kids get mental defects or start to audition for the exact same school musical exactly like you and Gabriella did. Isn't that cute?

Troy: No, that's pretty messed up.

Troyella God: So is your face.

Troy: Oh damn, nice.

Troyella God: ty.

Troyella God: So anyway you need to meet her and want to have hot sex with her again, even though there are girls 50x hotter ready to marry you right now. Alright?

Troy: I'm not going!

Troyella God: DO YOU WANT ME TO MAKE THIS A FUCKING TROYKELSI? DO YOU? I'LL FUCKING DO IT RIGHT NOW!

Troy: OFMG PLEASE NO! I'll DO ANYTHING!

Troyella God: Go to the party.

Troy: Ugh I don't know…

Troyella God: I can see it now, you and Kelsi sitting in the moonlight as she slowly strips for you-

Troy: NOOOO! I'll go, I'll go. Please don't do that to me. That's the only reason Jason is in these things, to keep her occupied.

Troyella God: Haha nice.

Troy: Thanks.

Troyella: Okay, so be there.

Troy: Okay.

Troyella God: (in a high pitched voice, holding up a microphone) Nice talking to you!

Troy: Wow that was gay.

Troyella God: Yeah, I think I've been spending too much time with Sharpay. You see I got this lesbian slash story going on, omg it's so hot.

Troy: Nice, pixplz.

Troyella God: Yeah, I'll hook you up, later dawg.

Troy: Later.

Chad: (comes out of bathroom) Dude, have you ever taken one of those shits where you keep wiping and wiping but it just won't go away?

Okay so troy goes and he arrives at the party.

(Knocks on the door)

Jason: Hey man come in.

Troy: Aiyt.

Troy looks around and sees all his old friends.

Troy: Yo yo.

Everyone: Hey troy!

Troy: Whoa, Jason how many people did you invite?

Jason: All the old 'cats my man!

Troy: Um, no.

Jason: …the whole school?

Troy: Good.

Ryan: Hey Troy! We're all here, and speaking out with one voice! We're gonna-

Chad: Ryan when you shake your hips like that you look like a faggot.

Ryan: And?

Chad: Oh right I forgot.

Ryan: (giggles)

Gabriella: Hey there Troy.

Troy: Hey there Gabriella.

Gabriella: So um, I'm really happy to see you. So can you decide you love me again and we can get married? My life has been lonely without you.

Troy: I'm not surprised.

Gabriella: Please?

Troy: Eh, no thanks. (Troy senses an evil presence looming behind him)

Gabriella: Aw come on!

Troy: (presence becomes stronger) Well….

Jason: Hey everyone!

(everyone becomes quiet)

Troy: (mumbles) Thank god.

Jason: Thanks for coming guys, WHAT TEAM!

(mumbles) "Wild cats..." "East high…" "Your mom!" "lol" "I don't remember…"

Jason: Uh ok so, turns out it just so happens I ran out to buy this karaoke machine 10 minutes ago and we all decided-

Troy: Jason, you better shut the-

(Troy sees the troyella god in the corner of his eye, he looks angry)

Troy: …door! Because we're going to sing so loud that the neighbors will complain!

(Random cheers from the crowd)

Troy: (singing) Living in my own world…. Didn't understand. That anything could happen. When you take a chance….

Gabriella: Um, you know what; I'm just going to say "a couple minutes later" because we all know that the readers completely skip the lyrics that are in every fan fic.

Troy: True dat.

Gabriella: Okay, a couple minutes later…

Jason: All right that was great!

Troy and Gabriella: Obviously.

Chad: This is getting mad boring, and Taylor won't make out with me because she got like four root canals or something. You know girls, always bitchin' about something.

Troy: Heh. Yeah… well I have an idea. Let's go play some basketball.

Random Guys: Yeah!

Zeke: Chad, throw me that ball you've been carrying around since the beginning of the actual movie and we can start playing.

Kelsi: Well, what are us girls supposed to do?

Chad: Go do your nails lol!

Gabriella: Ugh, let's just watch.

(The boys start playing basketball, Troy drains a three)

Troy: Oh baby!

Zeke: God, shut up, you can't brag. You're not allowed to miss. In fact, if you did miss, then I would consider you a complete failure at life because all you do is practice basketball!

Troy: Zeke, you bake.

Zeke: Oh my goodness thanks for reminding me! I have pie in the oven and it would have been simply tragic if it burnt!

Chad: What a girl…

Troy: Yeah… check it up.

(Chad throws the ball at Troy and it jams his finger)

Troy: OMGOMG MY FINGER!

Chad: Ah crap.

Gabriella: Oh my gosh Troy are you okay?

Troy: (on the floor, speaking weakly) Gabriella… closer…

Gabriella: Troy… I'm sorry but it's just your finger.

Troy: Gabriella… I'm dying…

Sharpay: Oh god what else is new?

Ryan: It's okay Troy! You can pull through! Yeah you're gonna bop bop bop, bop to the top-

Chad: Honestly, you need to stop.

Gabriella: Troy, you're not going to die from a jammed finger.

Troy: No, it's not that. It's something else. I don't know how to say this, but, I have…


End file.
